Anything you go after
by Tomoyo Higurashi
Summary: When Inui meets an old high school senpai at college, what begins as friendship slowly turns into something deeper. Was she right when she told him he could excel at anything he went after?


"Inui-kun, is that you?" the raven haired female asked while staring unbelieving at him.

"Chie-senpai." The tall boy stood up as soon as he recognized her. Long straight silky hair and keen dark blue eyes. It would have been impossible not to.

Chie Mae… How long had it been? Three years? They had met at high school, when he was just a freshman and she a senior student. Well, the situation wasn't much different now, only that now the former Seigaku's data-man was a college freshman. Honestly he hadn't expected to bump into her at any class. Yes, they had had some common science interests back then –she even tutored HIM in chemistry –but despite her natural affinity to lab activities, Mae had always been more attracted to the fine arts. Even if she hadn´t, she had always been a top-ranking student –just like him. No matter what program she had gotten into, by her third year she was probably many classes and credits ahead of a first year –even if the said first year was Inui Sadaharu. But then, this wasn't a core course, just an elective. Who would've known she liked Korean movies too?

"My, I didn't remember you this shy, Inui-kun." She was looking at him with an amused expression. It took Inui some seconds to realize that his reply was short –and maybe a little too cold –for her taste.

"I apologize." He hastily bowed to her. "I didn't mean to be rude, senpai."

He could hear how she suppressed a giggle at that. He immediately set upright and adjusted his thick glasses. "You don't have to be so formal; we are at the same class now," she had an easygoing expression and was throwing him one of her rare sweet smiles. Inui just nodded at her. "May I have this seat?" and she took the chair right next to him.

"Who's being formal now, senpai?" there was a smirk on his lips as he took his seat.

They always seated and worked together after that. It was only logical. They were both hard workers and complemented each other. He was the master of facts and knew all the films' technical data and random information by heart, yet was a complete disaster when it came to writing anything that wouldn't put everyone to sleep. Since when was he such a klutz at writing? Luckily, she was quick to understand the unspoken –and quite sensitive –reasons behind all the emotionless drafts he kept producing. Her natural artist had no problem when it came to giving a soul to his emotionless words and crafting good papers. They were a good team. It was only natural for them to gradually become friends. Inui kept calling her senpai, though, much to her annoyance. Mae-senpai, but senpai still. Yes, it had been only a year, but the young man really appreciated her help back then when he was her kohai. After all, it was thanks to her that the chemistry teacher had granted him access to the lab out of classes in his first year. And that had been glory to his special juices! Much to his friends' dismay. They used to laugh at the memories.

"Poor, Eiji! He went so white when he saw you coming out of the lab," she commented one day while they were having coffee at one of the campus' cafés. "That improved Aozu jar was too much for him."

"Seriously, I don't know why. My juices always are good for the body," he replied with pride and she couldn't help chuckling. "You know they work, don't you senpai? I mean, you tried them once after the acci-" he cut himself short.

"Yes, they do work, Inui-kun. I very well know that," she became very quiet and looked down at her mug.

"Mae-senpai, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's ok. It's been years now. My leg healed long ago, "she reassured him. "You really helped me back then. You even managed to make that thing drinkable!" she clearly remembered the acrid, but safe enough taste. "Thank you, Inui-kun," she smiled softly at him. It was Inui's time to look down at his coffee, sheepishly.

"It was nothing," his hand went to the back of his head.

"Well, it was for me. Now, don't be like that, please," she said seeing his remorse" I'm not a frail thing to take care of." Her hand landed softly on his –a very gentle touch.

"I'm fully aware of that part," he said a little bit more confident. "So… my juices are good?"

"Aha," she took her hand back and placed it under her chin "but I don't want to taste them ever again," she added looking right into his eyes.

"How cruel." His head dropped to the table, but his lips had the beginning of a smile on them.

The second semester was over before they knew it. By the end of it, they had watched more Korean movies than they had ever expected. Actually, they had spent time watching movies that were not on the course list and were even watching a mystery series together.

"Inui-kun, you sure you don't want any help?" he heard Mae's concerned voice from the living room.

"Relax, senpai, it's just pre-cooked pizza. I won't burn the kitchen this time," her laugh followed his last word. Both of them remembered quite well his first attempt to cook for one of their movie nights. After having to use the extinguisher, they had stuck to ordered food. Lab genius? Yes. A cook? No way. It took Inui quite a while to convince Mae to give it another try. She wasn't particularly fond of smoke, and despite being used to healthy food herself, the idea of tasting again his training diet –not deathly, but totally flavorless – was not a favorite. But since vacations were right around the corner and he had been so adamant about redeeming himself… "Food's ready!" he announced carrying a tray full of pizza in one hand and the dishes in the other.

"Yummy!" she eyed the tray's content greedily after he proudly placed it on his coffee table. Of course her stomach had to grumble.

"So, no fear of poisoning, Mae-senpai? No calorie counting?" he was smirking.

"Shut up, Inui-kun! It was a long day. I bet you're starving too." He had been studying and playing tennis like mad, and had a particularly long practice just that day, so that was an understatement. "Plus this looks delicious," she complimented.

"Thank you," he sat next to her and grabbed a knife and one of the dishes. "Shall we?"

They really enjoyed the food while watching that chapter. Which was quite a thing considering how hooked they were on the plot. Even if it was just pre-cooked pizza, Mae had to admit he had done his best. She didn't recall telling him her favorite ingredients, yet his choice had included most of them. But then, he was the data-man, she wasn't really surprised he had picked that piece of info just by watching her. He had a whole semester to gather data on her.

"So, when's the big match?" she asked when the credits began appearing.

"Two more days."

"Nervous?"

"Anxious," he adjusted his glasses.

She couldn't help a soft chuckle at that. He was already a formidable player in his third year of middle school. As a high school freshman, he had immediately caught the coach and captain's eyes. He wasn't made a regular until his second year, but even Mae could tell he was far beyond good that first year. Not to mention all his data on his former team had been priceless at the time of designing his fellow first-year teammates' training. She had seen his picture on a couple of sport articles and magazines during the past two years, and saw him in full action a couple of times during his training with the college team. All his body screamed _warrior_, once he was on the court. He was focused, resistant, and had no problems detecting his opponents' weak spots. Not to mention that he had really improved his ability to react to unexpected moves. She had real problems to not laugh in his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?" he pointed to himself, his curiosity awaken. He had been called many things in his lifetime: nerd, creepy, stalker, and even a sadist thanks to his friendship with Fuji, but funny? That was a new one.

"Inui-kun, you're probably one of the best and most persistent tennis players in all Japan. Even if you lose –and I really don't think so –I know you're gonna give quite a match."

"Because I can excel at anything I go after?" he had his smirk on and even with the glasses, she could tell his eyes were playful.

"That's right." Her lips curved up ever so softly. "And don't you ever forget it."

They talked a little more while washing the dishes and after that Mae was off to her dorm to let him rest. Inui went right to his bed, for once not giving an extra look to the notes on his copybooks, but not before taking out an old letter and reading it.

_Inui-kun,_

_Thanks for all your kind support. It was a nice surprise. I didn´t know you had such a high opinion on me! I'm not so sure to deserve it, though. I'm not half the genius you describe –just love to read and study. Not to mention I'm an awful perfectionist who drives mad most of my friends. But it does pay off, doesn't it?_

_I'd wish you good luck in these next two high school years that await you, only that is not necessary. You are a quite gifted young man, Inui Sadaharu –both in wits and tennis –and probably the most stubborn person I'll ever know. I'm confident you will excel at anything you go after. Just try not to destroy the school's lab or poison anyone in the process, please? I know you do it for their best, but try to have a little mercy on your friends and teammates –you need them alive for your data, right?_

_Amaze them all, my dear data-man._

_Chie M._

He had one only thought before falling soundly asleep, "_Anything_ I go after, senpai?" He slept all the night with a wide smile on his face.

Next day was good, yet tough. Proper core classes had already stopped so students had enough time to give counseling a last shot and finish their assignments. As for Inui, he had no tasks left. The only reason why he hadn't officially handed in his work was that he wanted to give it one last cold look before doing it. And that he would do –after the match. That was the reason all the team was having their practice longer and earlier than usual, so they could just relax during the rest of the day. He was being particularly merciless and got most of his teammates in trouble, just as they did to him. His heart raced and his muscles ached with anticipation. Just the type of tension he loved! Plus, he had somehow managed to convince the rest of the team to drink his special revitalizing vegetable juice! Not Aozu or the more traditional version, of course. Last time he had tried, he had ended wet from head to toe with the content of the jar. He had learned since then. So he gave them the one he once prepared to Mae –and his Seigaku fellows without them knowing.

As for the former senpai, she had her own workout to do. Contrary to what most people thought, dancing was serious business. It took quite a lot of work and sacrifice being able to produce perfect and calculated to the last millimeter movements, while still showing emotion and spontaneity through them. That was obvious when huge displays of energy were released on stage, but only a few could see the amount of strength needed behind the most subtle and delicate looking movements. And if Mae was one thing, that was strong. Her legs were the most taleteller part of her anatomy. It took more than good genetics having the kind of legs she had. She could pass from highly vital jumps, to delicate –almost pleading –steps, to a killing sensual temptation. Everything without even a flinch or indication that the ground under her feet, legs, back or arms felt hard.

Vacations were almost there, and with it the final presentation of the dance club, so adrenaline and excitement was all over the air –and instructors as grumpy as ever. It was hilarious how they labeled mediocre what just a couple of weeks ago had been _decent enough_, particularly because it was all the years and all of them knew tears of pride were to follow the ovation of audience. Still, they said nothing. It was for their own good and they would've been far more worried if no scolding had been made. It was 2:00 pm. They had been rehearsing since 6:00 am and as things were, they were exhausted, yet could've continued dancing all the day. Not to be. The instructors were harsh, but didn't want any unnecessary injuries or faints, so after Mae doing once more the part of evil spirit who set the lovers apart, they were all dismissed to the showers.

Everyone was off to their business after that. Everyone but a slim someone with long silky raven hair in a ponytail. The figure went on to the stage and began moving according memorized music, so concentrated that was totally unaware of another –quite tall –figure totally unable to take his eyes off of the stage. Such delicacy and perfection in those movements, such… longing… Was that pain a part of the part or… something that came from her inside? He didn't want to know. HE from all the people didn't want to know the answer to something. Yet he knew, and he wasn't a fan of that particular piece of knowledge. He wasn't supposed to be looking at something so intimate, but he just couldn't stop.

Both of them could've continued endlessly what they were doing, save for that last _pointe_. It had been so long… and she had to remember why in such a harsh way. Pain. Enough to break the spell and make anyone scream, still no sound came from her lips. Mae just lost balance and landed in a totally unlike her way. No falling, no scandal. Just her heavy breath and her hand on her left ankle.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Only then she noticed Inui. He was walking in her direction, concern all over his face. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Yeah, I know," she sounded so defeated, "it was pretty stupid trying to be _in pointe_ with this leg after so long. Especially without wearing my _pointe_ shoes," she flashed him a guilty smile, prepared to hear his scolding or compassionate words. Instead of that, he just dropped by her side and proceeded to touch her ankle with expert fingers and a very concentrated expression.

"No damage apparently," he said after a while, his features relaxing. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Want some lunch?"

"Do you… do you have some water, first?" suddenly she felt her throat very dry.

"Sure," he opened his backpack and retrieved a bottle, "but you should have this first. You lost a lot of minerals with all that physical activity…"

"Vegie juice?" Why she wasn't thrilled?

"It's not Aozu, if that's what you fear."

"Of course not," she said receiving the bottle. "This looks almost natural," she opened the tap and sniffed the content. She recognized it and an unexpected smile began to form. "I know this. It is the one you gave me when I was in the hospital. You later diluted it and mixed it with the water in the bottles of the other freshmen, right?"

"How did you-?"

"Koji told me"

"Buchou?" he looked a bit startled until he remembered. "Right. Best friends."

"Yep," she was again on her feet. "Did _they_ ever know?" a playful smirk was on her lips.

"Of course," he leaned a little to reach her ear, "after graduation." Inui's grin was quite wide and Mae was laughing her lungs out.

After lunch, no matter how much she told him everything was right and that she could walk just fine, he insisted on carrying both her backpack and his, and walking her to her dorm. "Never take a no for answer, right?"

"Well, I don't wanna make a liar out of you by contradicting your description."

She chuckled at that and gave a good look at the man walking next to her. "Thank you," she sled her hand into his.

"You're welcome, senpai," he gave her an almost non-existent squeeze. She let out a little discouraged sight, which earned her a side-glance. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he received a small, not very convincing smile, but chose not to make any further comments. Her hand was warm.

Soon, they were in front of the dorm's entrance. "So, here we are. Not as fancy as your scholarship-student apartment, but nice enough," she released his hand and immediately felt it a bit colder. He gave her backpack back. "Sorry for the drama and detour."

"What drama? As for the detour, I told you I'm free the rest of the day."

"And supposed to be resting for tomorrow, "she crossed her arms in front of her. "You had almost no sleep last week, don't overdo yourself, please." It was her turn to be worried now.

He smiled at her, "I'm fine, senpai, but don't worry, I will rest. Thank you."

"No. Thank you, Inui-san," and with that she began climbing the stairs. She was just at the door, when…

"_San_?" she turned just in time to see his shocked expression. "Inui-_san_?" his sight was fixed on her.

"Well, since I am Mae-_senpai_, I thought only befitting to call you Inui-_san_." She traced back her steps.

"I-" She put the tip of her fingers on his lips.

"I'm not angry, but… you have no idea of how much I hate you distancing me with that _senpai_," then she hugged him. His green eyes were wide open behind his glasses. "You don't need it, but good luck tomorrow. I know you will smash everyone." Inui's words died in his throat when he felt her soft lips on his cheek. When he finally reacted, she had already disappeared through the door.

In her room, Mae had taken an old shoe box out of the night table. She opened it only to see her old _pointe_ shoes. It had been years since the last time she had the courage to see them –the car accident that mashed up her ankle in so many fragments it was never the same even after healing made sure of that –yet she'd take the box everywhere she went. She sighed with resignation and put it back in its place. Then, she opened the upper drawer and retrieved an old dedicatory book. There were a lot of mementos from her high school years: poems, jokes, pictures, encouraging and loving goodbye words from her friends… and the very much unexpected dedicatory of a first year kohai.

_Chie-senpai,_

_I'm so glad you didn't hate the juice and that it could help you. I want to thank you for all help relating chemistry and my experiments. Science is my forte as you know, so I fear I'm not very good with words, but I want you to know I respect you deeply. You are brilliant, kind, strong and very talented; please don't let anything stop you._

_Only the best,_

_Inui S._

Indeed, he was not a man of many words –not written at least. Yet, those words were just the thing, and she had endlessly thanked him for the short but touching message. She appreciated it even more now, if possible. Mae was caressing the paper when a drop fell on the back of her hand. She was surprised to notice she was crying, probably because she felt far from sad. "Thank you, Inui-kun. Thank you so much." She wiped off her tears and carefully placed the book back in its place.

"Game, set and match for Inui Sadaharu!" That was his last game of the day and he had just secured the participation of his team in the tournament. He could barely breathe, his wrist felt numb and his legs were on fire, but he couldn't have felt more satisfied with himself. Just as predicted by Mae, he had smashed each one of his opponents and nobody could take the smile out of his lips. With all the adrenaline left and the whole team cheering he doubted it would go away soon. And then he saw her. How much of it had she watched? No idea, but just on seeing her, his smile got broader. Mae began walking in their direction and he went to her encounter.

"Congratulations, Mr. Amazing Data-Man!" she greeted him with the proudest smile she had flashed him so far.

"So, no hug today?" he had a fake disappointed expression. Mae chuckled at the time she wrapped her slim arms around him. This time she was being hugged too. "So, I get you liked my performance?"

"That's an understatement," she almost coughed. "You were brilliant. Talking about breaking one's limits. I expected you to win, but… that was so…" for once she was the one who couldn't pick words. "Inu-"

"Sadaharu," he snapped.

"What?" she blinked twice at him.

"Mae-chan, if you really want this to work, then use my name, ok?"

It took her a couple of seconds processing what he had just said. "Alright, Sadaharu," she was giving him a smile and look capable of melting an iceberg.

"Good. Want to come and celebrate with us?" all his teammates were already surrounded by merry people: friends and… girlfriends.

"You know the answer," and with that he broke the embrace just to claim her hand and make her follow him. His big hand trembled a little, that until she intertwined her fingers with his.

It was sunset by the time the celebration ended. They walked quietly through the campus, hand in hand, almost no words between them, but both feeling a growing connection. Suddenly, he stopped.

"43% of chances you smack me for this."

She had no time for asking what he meant; his lips were on hers before she knew it. Just a clumsy little peck. It was over before she had the opportunity to even think of returning it. Mae saw his very much pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say, "I had never-," he was cut short by Mae's lips, which, unlike his, knew very well what they were doing. Her arms were around his neck and she was landing small, but loving gentle kisses on his lower lip, until he parted his mouth and she began kissing him longer, deepening the contact and enjoying the fact that he was returning it with growing passion by each second. Inui's arms were firmly set around her waist and against her back. They were both breathless when they finally parted.

"Good for you it was the other 57%." They both chuckled. "I love you, Sadaharu." She played with the back of his hair, caressing him.

He took off his glasses and gently cupped her face, "I'm madly in love with you, Mae-chan." His eyes were sparkling with such sincerity and intensity that she felt her knees weaken. They were both trembling a little, so he took her back into his arms and kissed her once more. Mae enjoyed discovering that tennis was not the only area in which he was a fast learner.

* * *

><p>Well, and this is it. My first Prince of Tennis fanfic. I hope you people enjoyed this one-shot on Inui; I really think him a very much interesting, but often overlooked character, so I wanted to focus on him. Sure, he is far from prince charming, but for some reason I tend to picture him as someone very caring in his own way. He may be a little OOC, especially at the end, but I still like the result of this experiment. Feel free to review. All comments are welcomed.<p> 


End file.
